


In attesa

by babycin



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	In attesa

  
Un’ombra passò negli occhi di Henry mentre, con il mento appoggiato a due dita, osservava quegli alberi.  
Gli alberi solitamente rappresentavano la vita, in ogni forma di simbolismo. Ma non lì, non ad Harper’s Island, non su quel piccolo promontorio, quella piccola e bassa montagna dove tutto l’orrore si era scatenato anni prima. Corpi appesi come fantocci messi in bella mostra ad allestire uno spettacolo di morte.  
Il tutto a causa della follia di un uomo, suo padre, una follia che ben presto si sarebbe ripetuta e nella quale lui avrebbe rivestito un ruolo da co-protagonista.  
E soprattutto, questa volta, lo spettacolo sarebbe stato grandioso, con tanto di damigelle e testimoni. Persone ignare che dovevano essere sacrificate ma che ovviamente non avrebbero mai potuto capire la grandiosità di quel piano. Avrebbero percepito il terrore insinuarsi nelle vene lentamente fino a farli impazzire, avrebbero sentito la morte alitare loro sul collo, avrebbero capito di non avere scampo.  
Osservò uno dei rami centrali e più alti, lì dove anni prima era appesa la donna che lo aveva dato alla luce e lo aveva catalogato come ospite sgradito, lo aveva abbandonato e aveva pensato di potersi ricostruire una vita senza di lui, come se fosse un’anomalia che andava eliminata.  
La stessa donna che aveva regalato al mondo la creatura più bella che fosse mai esistita. L’unica che avesse amato, la sola per la quale avrebbe dato la vita.  
Ogni tanto si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se sua madre l’avesse tenuto con sé, se avesse potuto crescere fianco a fianco con la sua adorata sorella che ora invece non sapeva nemmeno della sua esistenza, non come fratello. Per lei era Henry Dunn, il suo migliore amico dall’infanzia. Nella sua mente turbata era convinto che l’amore proibito che provava per lei li avrebbe uniti più di quell’amicizia speciale che li legava sin da bambini. Perché lei gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto stare con lui... per sempre... su quell’isola.  
Ed era colpa di tutti gli altri se non era mai accaduto e se erano cresciuti distanti.  
Quindi non gli importava cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, quanto avrebbe dovuto mentire, l’unica cosa che contava era lei, era averla lì con lui, era distruggere tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto separarli.  
L’accenno di un sorriso gli increspò le labbra e si ritrovò a passare una mano su quel tronco maledetto e guardò in alto, proprio a quel ramo, dove sua madre aveva oscillato attaccata ad una corda.  
“Tua figlia Abby sta per tornare a casa... mamma... e nessuno ci separerà più...” sussurrò per poi voltarsi. Aveva sentito suo padre arrivargli alle spalle, l’uomo che lo aveva svegliato da quel torpore ovattato che era la sua vita fittizia. Un pazzo sanguinario che gli aveva insegnato ogni cosa, lo aveva addestrato, gli aveva risvegliato la coscienza ma che aveva anche liberato un animale che gli si sarebbe ritorto contro. Perché nemmeno a lui, al suo salvatore, avrebbe lasciato toccare Abby.  
Non c’era nessuno che contasse più di lei, non c’era salvezza per l’amore malato di Henry Dunn.


End file.
